1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power converter adapted to convert direct-current power into alternating-current power, or vice versa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric power converters that supply alternating-current (AC) power to or receive AC power from a rotating electric machine operating as a motor or a power generator, may be used under severe environments. For example, when mounted in automobiles, electric power converters (hereinafter, referred to simply as power converters) may be used under severe environments such as a high-temperature environment. In addition, the power that power converters convert tends to be augmented in energy level. For example, power converters are likely to be used under the situation that a current of several hundreds of amperes flows.
Techniques relating merely to reducing inductance are disclosed in JP-A Nos. 2001-268942 and 2001-332688. Also, a technique relating merely to cooling is disclosed in JP-A-2005-259748 (FIG. 1).